Storage space in the modern motor vehicle is at a premium. As an example, only a finite amount of space can be devoted to a vehicle glove box or glove compartment in order to accommodate other necessary and desired components typically included in the modern motor vehicle dashboard. Among the items typically stored in the vehicle glove box are items such as the owner's manual which the motor vehicle manufacturer is required to supply to the vehicle purchaser, consumer-owned electronic devices such as global positioning satellite (GPS) devices and music players, etc. These items can be quite bulky, and by themselves may occupy a significant portion of the available storage space in the glove box. Typically, even in the largest of motor vehicles the glove box is quickly filled up.
For this reason, attempts have been made to increase the available storage space of a glove box, or to improve the efficient utilization of that space. For example, structures such as secondary shelves and drop down shelves have been provided within the interior storage space of the glove box, to attempt to maximize the efficient use of the available space. However, these measures all suffer from the same problem, which is that they still occupy the interior storage space of the glove box and reduce the available space by the volume occupied by the secondary shelf as well as whatever item is placed thereon.
To solve these and other problems, the present disclosure relates to a motor vehicle glove box configured to allow use of a top thereof for storing certain items such as owners manuals, electronic devices, etc. Advantageously, by the glove box of this disclosure, such items can be stored in a manner easily accessible to a user, without reducing the limited storage space available in the glove box interior.